User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Flaws of the Jesus Jr.
So let us begin shall we? What am I writing about? OH WELL MY FRIEND IF YOU DO NOT KNOW I MUST INFORM YOU! Jesus Jr. aka Pearson Wright. You know its odd really, for some reason I support this creature's unban on a much less biased community he calls biased as well as the Pope's on here ban on same site. But yet he is so flawed, it makes you wonder why should I? NO matter we shall begin. Conquering of Sweden Okay this is confusing. John MacBatten was his son? Wait whoa what> Since when? No never, Albert because he conquered it. How? The whole entire wars he has had was having to do with Russia and Britain. It makes absolutely no sense. Oh and France may I add. Makes no sense really. Somehow he conquered Sweden cause he wanted to. Idk why he thinks he conquered Sweden until now. Whatever he can think that. Jesus Jr did it because God willed the take over a E 10+ Game's Role Play system because he does. yep. The Vatican You know, they say the current pope that is in, was elected by all of us? Thats weird because my country at the time was romania and you know, we had our own bishop/cardinal at the time but were we ever included in any vote for this new pope? NOPE! because spain rigged it. did you know the papacy is was an elective monarchy? today it is, but its limited to the small area within rome known as the vatican. so when did this vote happen? wait never thats right! because if it did happen then we would have had a different pope. did you know the predecessor of the current pope was also the founder of spain spartan petalbee, which by all means i have nothing against him? yep, but no vote in between. Conquering of Ottoman Empire HEY PEOPLE ITS MY HOMETOWN WHOO wait a second how can you possibly, between 1744 and 1746 conquer a whole entire empire? seriously, its not possible historically. hey look hitorical inaccuracy, i thought thats what spain was all about! NOPE. because god willed jesus jr to take over a E 10+ Game's Role Play system. by the way, you never specified what part of ottoman youre going to begin invading. thats how its always been done... and no one told me til now so there you have it. nvm that "LOLOLOL ALBERT WTH WE GOT IT FROM CAPTAIN RICHARD" proof? nobody ever saw proof of him handing you the throne, nor did you ever actually fight for the throne. you should keep records of this you know. the only countries you can accurately say you had any say over at one point is russia and switzerland. how sad ;_; Conquering of France okay wtf bitch france? really? but theyre catholic. nope. did you know btw phillipe v died yesterday? that means you dont own france anymore and are completely invalidated from role play because its historically inaccurate. imagine that. anyways so evidently you care for grace right? but you took over her country? still care for her. yep. "ALBERT ROFL LMAO LOL WTH WE GOT IT BECAUSE.." please save it. you do not own france because you married some chick. if that was the case then by now im sure there would be more nations owning each other because of a marriage and then sudden death you still own it? nope. let us examine a fine example, phillip v who is somehow alive today, your great grandfather if im not mistaken, phillip II. ah yes. remember when he married that english chick named mary tudor of england? queen of england? yes sir they married and when she suddenly died, philip did not own england. damn what a shame. i hate teching people about the monarchy system. so that sums it up. shove your fake religious agenda up your ass and read how flawed you are. in reality ppw's map is more historical accurate than yours. and we dont force religion. also did you know its against wikia tou to discriminate against any religion including satanism? didnt see that coming did you? regards, reyes de luz oh yes ik poor grammar today, only because im in a rush asses. love ya hector <3 (no homo, as friends seriously o_O) Category:Blog posts